That's not Hagi!
by EvilLydia
Summary: Charon Walken, Claire Stanfield's great-grandson, looks somewhat similar to Hagi. When Diva notices him she recognizes this and decides she wants him for himself.


The boy in this story is Charon Walken, the great-grandson of Claire Stanfield, I suppose it's not really that clear. In the novels he's described as looking a lot like Huey, as well as being very stoic. I always thought that Huey and Hagi look a lot alike, Hagi just looks older. I don't own Blood + or Baccano, just a big fan of both.

Chapter 1 - Who is this?

Amshel could have sworn that he had only taken his eyes off Diva for a moment. That little... queen was no where to be seen. She had promised to behave if he bought her a new dress. Although he supposed that he shouldn't have expected for that to last very long.

He quickly walked down the streets, hoping to spot her. Thankfully, the universe seemed to be on his side today. He found her rather quickly down a side street.

As he approached her he noticed that she was not alone. A boy, maybe thirteen for fourteen, was standing in front of her, looking impassive, although maybe slightly cautious. She was examining his face.

"Amshel," she exclaimed upon noticing him. "He looks like Hagi, right? Just smaller and cuter."

"Diva," he started to scold her but as he looked at the boy, he noticed that she was right. He looked very similar to him. Too much to be a coincidence. It wasn't possible that Hagi had a child so the question of where he came from sprang to mind.

"OK," Diva smiled happily, "you'll be my Hagi. Amshel," she turned to him with a serious look, "you'll be in charge of him for a little bit. I want him to be just like Hagi, only better. He'll be the greatest chevalier ever."

Only for a moment the implications of what that job entailed flashed through his mind. But he smiled and bowed slightly, "Of course, my queen."

As Diva nodded, figuring that she was going to get everything that she wanted without any opposition the boy narrowed his eyebrows slightly, "Miss Diva," even his voice had the light, serious tone similar to Hagi. "I am flattered that you like me but there are things that I need to do. We can exchange numbers though. I'd like to be friends."

Diva's pleased smiled disappeared in an instant. "No," she said flatly, "You're coming home with me. Other things can wait. You'll have all the time in the world after we're done playing."

There was an instant when Amshel thought he was going to bolt so he took the opportunity to strike him in the back of the neck. The boy fell gently into his arm. He was certain that he hadn't caused any real damage.

They used the back roads to get to the car. It would have been a bit inconvenient to be seen carrying a child in this condition.

Fortunately, the boy was still asleep when they got on the private jet. James, who was piloting, said nothing but it was obvious that he disapproved of the situation. A sinister part of Amshel believed that this was nothing more than jealously. He didn't try to hide his smirk.

As he sat the boy down, Diva went right to his side. It was odd that she didn't turn him yet but that would come soon enough. Or she would break him. It didn't matter either way.

The jet had just taken off when he slowly started to wake. Diva had busied herself messing with his hair. He stiffened for a moment but relaxed and allowed her to continue, cooing at him and calling him her 'new Hagi'.

Amshel was impressed with his patience. Although this boy wasn't anything like Hagi was a child. In fact, he acted more like Hagi did as an adult. But Diva never knew him as a child, only what Saya told her. This whole situation was very curious.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep on his shoulder. Even still, he never tried to shake her off. "What is your name?" Amshel asked.

The boy let out a slight sigh, "I suppose it's Hagi now." After a small pause 'Hagi' said, "Where are we going?"

"The estate," Amshel decided to play with him.

"May I use the phone?"

Amshel smiled menacingly, "Calling for help? Not the smartest move in your position."

'Hagi' looked away, "No, I understand that it wouldn't help. Actually, I'm doing the opposite."

Curious, Amshel pulled out his phone and handed it to him. As the boy finished typing in the number Amshel snatch the phone from him and put it on speaker. After ringing twice a girl's voice picked up, "Hello,"

"Hey, it's me," the boy said simply.

"Where are you?" The girl demanded. "You were supposed to return hours ago. Bobby said that you left them when some girl approached you and you won't answer your phone. By the way, whose phone is this?"

The boy looked at Amshel for a moment. "I'm on my way to a private residence. Look, I don't have my phone on me right now. I lost it. The phone I'm using now probably won't be available to me again. I got caught up in an inescapable situation and I'm not sure how long I'll be. It may be best to stay out of it."

After a brief pause she said, "Well, I don't like it but I'll trust your instinct for now. Oh, by the way, I'm on speaker, right?" she waited for a moment but the boy said nothing, "I don't really care about your intentions for now, but when I need him again, I'll come and get him." She hung up with that cryptic message.

"Thank you," the boy said and relaxed a little.

Even though he couldn't have asked for a better situation he still wanted to tease him. They had plenty of time to figure out who this kid was later. "Oh, you didn't ask for help?"

"Are you saying it would do anything?" The boy asked. "It would just put them in danger right?" After a moment he said, "I didn't think that vampires were completely unaffected by sunlight. Why are the two of you walking around in the day?"

At this, Amshel laughed loud enough to cause Diva to stir. This boy thought that they were vampires and still he remained perfectly calm. "Vampire is the wrong word. We are Chiropterans. We aren't effected by things like sunlight and silver. But don't worry, we still drink blood." The last sentence he was purposefully menacing.

But still 'Hagi' was unaffected. Something told him that if this boy were to be turned immortal, he could be _very_ dangerous. He was getting more excited than he had been in a long time. "Don't you want to try?"

'Hagi' looked down at Diva, who had settled herself on his lap, and patted her comfortingly on the head. "If I had that desire I would have become an eater." Amshel narrowed his eyes, he wasn't familiar with that term but he supposed it was a reference to a cannibal. "But I also have no intention of fighting a battle that I can't win. If I become immortal then I will do what is necessary."

"Good," Amshel leaned back, "You're smarter than I first gave you credit for."

As the two of them fell into silence, Diva began to wake, "Oh, my Hagi is petting me!" She touched the sides of his face so that his attention could be on nothing but her. "You're so good."

"Do you intend to turn him?" Amshel interrupted.

Diva put a finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I want to but he's too small." She stuck out her tongue. "I want to watch him rip out _her _Hagi's heart and crush it." she said this so gleefully that one would think she was talking about getting ice cream. "But right now he'd just disappoint me. I think I'll wait until I'm about to go to sleep again."

"What a wonderful plan." Amshel complimented her. He didn't really think that she had the patience for that but it didn't matter. He had to admit, that would be an interesting fight though.

She turned back to him, "You understand right? You just have to wait but I promise I'll turn you soon."

He nodded slightly, "Yes, I understand."

By that time they were nearly there. Once they arrived James made it his mission to get Diva's attention. Amshel didn't bother sticking around, he set off to conduct some business. He decided that it would be best to gather everyone. It appeared that plans have changed.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Claudia was staring at her phone. Charon was captured. Whoever these people were, she'd have to be careful. Charon is strong but if he didn't fight, something fishy was going on.

"Oh well," she said to no one, "just a slight change in plans."

She smiled to herself, this was a good test. Charon had always been a sort of trump card for her. Now she was going to see how things were going to go without him. When she needed him again she would have to go get him. The universe was going to give her a way. After all, she was God.

xxxxxxxxx

Solomon hadn't been at the estate long when he noticed an oddity. In the garden, kneeling by the flowers, was a young boy. If memory served, he was the same age as Kia's brother. He had forgotten the name.

He marched over to him in a few quick strides. Snatching up his arm, he lifted the boy to his feet. "What are you doing out here?"

This question served several purposes. The boy's answer should tell him if he sneaked in here. If not, who was in charge of him. And finally, how much freedom he was given.

Instead of fear, the kid gave him a bored look, "The flowers are in bloom." It almost reminded him of how Hagi spoke. Almost.

His grip tightened and the kid narrowed his eyes in pain but gave no other indication that he noticed. Solomon would be surprised if he hadn't broken the kid's arm. "Who gave you permission to be here?" His voice was deep and threatening.

But nothing about the kid's face changed, "I didn't ask."

He was about to slap his little punk face for the disrespect when he noticed Amshel approaching. The excited smile on his face worried him. "Ah, Solomon. Glad you came so quickly. Getting to know the newest brother, I see."

Solomon released his arm and returned a polite smile of his own. "I didn't realize children could be chevaliers. What is your name?" Even though he asked he wasn't sure that he believed this. His arm seemed too weak for that.

At the question Amshel laughed, "Yes, please tell him your name."

The kid sighed, "Miss Diva wanted to call me Hagi. There is no reason to call me anything else." After a pause he continued, "Although if you really want to know-"

"Charon Walken?" Came Nathan's gleeful question from across the lawn.

Solomon raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"You don't?" Nathan returned. "Can you believe these people?" He directed at the kid. "The Walkens have been on TV for years. The last movie I saw you in was the shark one."

"Thank you," the kid nodded.

xxxxxxxx

An eater is what happens when a human drinks the blood of a vampire. They have the powers of vampires and eat them but can also walk in sunlight.


End file.
